


Habits of the team captain

by CharlieDr0wned



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Kink, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Kink, Sexual Content, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDr0wned/pseuds/CharlieDr0wned
Summary: Markus and Simon finally have chance to spend time together, naturally they fool around.AKA that fic where Markus sniffs Simon's armpits, sucks his dick, and then they cuddle.Collage au, both of them are over 18.





	Habits of the team captain

**Author's Note:**

> For Kyle.

Most of the time, Markus remained in control of things. He was a natural born leader, captain of a team no less, so he likes to exercise control in more places than on a field. But sometimes he let Simon take the reigns. Tonight was not one of those times.

It was a frenzy, a mess of sheets and clothes scattered around them on the bed, the smell of sweat and cologne mingling into a dizzying high that had Markus seeing stars. Simon was laid against the headboard, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as Markus ground against his lap, boxers damp with precum, arousal burning across his body and waking every nerve ending.

Markus had his head burried in Simon's neck, nipping and sucking and leaving marks that stood out against the pale flesh. His hands strayed down to Simon's sides and he splayed his fingers, running his nails up and down just enough to leave the skin red but not enough to scratch him.

"F-fuck, Markus-" Simon cut himself off with a whimper, bucking his hips and earning a small groan from Markus, his breath tickling Simon's skin.

"You smell so good, Simon" Markus purred into the crook of neck, trailing his nose up to his jawline and then gently blowing, tickling the inside of Simon's ear and sending shivers down his spine. 

Simon let out a shuddering breath before he spoke.

"Don't be a tease, Markus" at his tone, Markus grinned. 

He shifted down the bed, nuzzling into Simon's armpit and inhaling deeply. Head spinning and heart racing, Markus tugged impatiently at the hem of Simon's boxers.

"So good" he repeated himself, pushing himself further down and pressing into the crease of Simon's arm, red blooming across his face.

"You're gross, I haven't showered in forever." Despite it all, Simon couldn't hide the way his stomach clenched, nor the blush on his cheeks.

"I know"

\- 

Simon hated how much he loved it when Markus made him wait, he loved it when he put his body on the edge and kept it there. He liked it when everything was too much but not enough all at the same time. And watching Markus bury his face between his legs, feeling each inhale of breath against his dick and every exhale against the inside of his thighs, it was driving him insane.

"You're teasing, again." His voice was barely there at all, caught somewhere between a whisper and a moan. Markus seemed to be about the same. His fave was covered in sweat, some his own and some Simon's, and his eyes were half closed. Every so often he would mutter something intelligible and Simon would moan, grasping at the blond hair in front of his eyes.

Markus worked the underwear from Simon's hips and left it near his knees, using one hand to hold his thigh and the other to guide the tip of Simon's cock into his mouth. Simon bucked his hips again and gasped at the sensation, biting back a moan. His fingers closed around fistfulls of fabric, wrinkling the bedsheets.

Markus always knew exactly what to do to leave Simon begging for more.

-

They both lay panting, hands clasped together with Markus' chest pressed to Simon's back with an arm thrown over his chest, matching the rise and fall of his upper body to Simon's. Neither of them said anything for a while, just enjoying the silence and the comfort of each other's company.

"It's not even nine o'clock yet." Markus gave a breathy chuckle at that one; Simon couldn't help but laugh too.

"That's okay, it means we have plenty if time to be like this. We don't get many opportunities anymore." 

He was right, with Simon and him taking different majors and most of Markus' free time going to training nowadays, it was rare they got an evening together that wasn't spent doing homework. Plus Simon worked at the weekends.

"I miss this. It was so much easier before collage, before everything. The world never mattered, it was just us." 

Markus planted a gentle kiss at the top of Simon's spine.

"I know. But we're all grown up now, no time for sex and cuddles when you're working and I'm busy looking absolutely amazing in shorts- which you're missing out on, by the way. I have an ass made for shorts." 

"I know, and I know I keep promising I'll try and make it to one of your games but I always seem to have homework or I get called in. I really do want to see you play, and see those infamous shorts of yours"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for how short it is and for any grammatical errors. This is the first time I wrote anything vaguely sexual so forgive the awkward pacing and cut scenes.


End file.
